


Can't Beat the Heat

by tonystarkisdaddy (RueLawliet)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/tonystarkisdaddy
Summary: Prompt: Coping (or not) with hot weather.Tony and Bucky share a moment on the beach.





	Can't Beat the Heat

Malibu was on fire.

Well, it may has well have been, with how damn hot the air was. Tony twitched as a droplet of sweat made its way down his spine, sending an affronted scowl to his unfairly handsome partner. 

"Tell me again why we're not inside taking advantage of the amazing AC, Snowflake?"

James - like hell was he calling him 'Bucky' - smiled at him from his sprawl on the blanket of towels he'd laid out on the sand, relaxed enough to wear nothing but some shorts only because nobody could make it onto Tony Stark's private beach without JARVIS knowing. Even though he was grumpy about the heat, he could still appreciate his soldier. That didn't mean he wouldn't tease him about the man-bun later, whether he loved it or not.

"I ain't gonna pass up sitting on the beach with you in this weather, doll." James raised up onto his elbows, sending an appreciative look at the engineer. "You look damn good in the sun, I'd be crazy to pass that up."

Tony sent him a smirk. "Back at you, babe. But there's plenty of sunlight coming into the house, and we'd still have the AC, so I'm not buying it."

The soldier sent him a smirk, reaching out his metal hand to swipe his thumb over Tony's bottom lip. "Yeah, but I needed a reason to take my shirt off. Love it when you look at me like this, sweetheart."

Brown eyes flashed, and Tony let his lips part enough to flick his tongue over the pad of the metal thumb. "Look at you like what, gorgeous?"

James raised an eyebrow slowly, eyes fixed on Tony's mouth. "Like you want me to wreck you. You ever had sex on a beach, sugar?"

Tony smiled slowly. "Believe it or not, that's something I never did get around to. Why, you gonna wreck me right here, Brooklyn?"

James rolled onto him, slowly slipping his metal thumb into that smart mouth. "We're already here, it'd be a damn shame not to."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill on my Tumblr before I got caught in the purge. Come at me and flail with me on my new Tumblr: uppercuts-and-undercuts.


End file.
